1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to labels and, more particularly, to a protected print label system having a label on a release backing, the backing having an opening coextensive with a central portion of the rear surface of the label to enable printing through the opening onto the rear surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to provide contact adhesive labels temporarily adhered to a backing sheet. The rear surface of the labels are coated with a pressure sensitive contact adhesive, enabling the label to be removed from the backing sheet and adhered to an article. Such labels are usually preprinted with indicia such as lettering or designs.
Often it is desired to mark articles with variable information. In this context, the terms "variable information" and "variable indicia" are intended to include any kinds of markings which would be more conveniently applied to a label at the time or place of use of the label rather than the time or place of its manufacture. Such variable information would include, for example, dates, serial numbers, or lot numbers. This kind of marking is conventionally accomplished by marking directly on the article or by printing on the face of a label and adhering the label to the article. In either case, the markings or printings will be exposed to the environment and subject to damage, marring, or even erasure.
It is further known to print the rear surface of a translucent label, then to subsequently coat the printed surface with an adhesive for adherence to a backing sheet. In this case, the step of printing is, in effect, part of the process for manufacturing the label. Therefore, this approach is not feasible for a labeler who possesses only printing equipment and wishes only to print on premanufactured adhesive labels.
Thus, there is a unmet need for an adhesive label suitable for printing with variable indicia, which is conveniently printed at the time and place of use of the label, which protects the indicia from damage, and which does not require the user to become involved in handling adhesives or in other label manufacturing steps.